Sinful Desires
by petitprincess
Summary: Cadence is gone for a few months, leaving Shining Armor all by himself. That's not a problem, right? Well it would've been, if Shining Armor wasn't having erotic dreams about a certain stallion. It even escalated to the point where he wants to venture out and find his companion. Who is this stallion? And who can stop from doing something stupid? Warnings inside!


**A/N: This story will probably only have three chapters, if not four. So, it won't be very long. WARNING: This story is rated M for sex and harsh language! M/M story and lemon! DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS!**

* * *

He bit his lip hard when he felt that sinful hot mouth engulf his member. The last thing he wanted to do was to let his tormentor know that he was satisfied. He tried to squirm away, but his forelegs being chained to the frame of his bed kept him from doing so. Oh how he wanted to just melt away, he wanted this to end so- a loud groan escaped his lips when the tormentor's mouth slid slowly off his penis, just to give it lazy, long, painfully slow licks. The stallion couldn't take it anymore. He pleaded, "Please, just stop-AH!"

The stallion basically screamed when he felt the throbbing head of his penis get sucked. Pleasant chills shot up through his spine and it caused him to shiver. He felt his penis throb each time his teaser sucked _hard_ and it was killing. The pain/pleasure was unbearable. He moaned, "Ahhh! P-please! AH! Let me cum!"

The teaser stopped his actions and crawled-literally crawl-up his body and laid down on top of him. The submissive stallion groaned when he felt his dominant's member touch his own; he was more aroused than himself. The dominant crashed his lips onto his prey once his mouth was open. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, the submissive stallion began thrusting his hips up against the dominant's, creating more heated friction for both their members. The topping stallion groaned loving his prey's actions. They finally broke away from the kiss, panting not only from the lack of oxygen, but also from their shivers of pleasure. The dominant went up to his victim's ear and whispered, "I'll allow you to cum, if you just say my name."

Right after he breathed very hotly, he began nibbling on his victim's ear. The submissive stallion didn't want to, but, _oh Celestia_, he needed to cum badly. The dominant hissed, "Come on, say it."

His grounding speed increased when he didn't hear his name pass his target's lips. The victim's mind was in a thick pleasure-filled haze and the only thing he could do was groan and whimper. A harsh bite came down his shoulder, which spiked his desire even more. The stallion finally gave in, he shouted, "S-"

888

Shining Armor woke up from his sleep, panting very hard. Sweat slid down his face and he felt his body tremble slightly. This was the fourth time this week he had that dream and it always ended the same, but it still left him hot and bothered. Silently wishing it wasn't true; Shining lifted his blanket slowly and carefully looked underneath. Yep…he was hard…throbbing, painfully, hard. He only groaned in exasperation. Why was this happening to him? It's not like his love life was dwindling. I mean, sure his wife has gone to Saddle Arabia for some conference with Celestia, Luna, and Twilight for a whole 3 months, but that doesn't mean that he all the sudden hates her for it. It certainly doesn't mean he should start having erotic dreams about somepony else, it's bad enough that it's a colt. It's was even worse that he was thinking about-

"Gah!" Shining moaned when he felt his penis throb again. _Fuck! Just thinking about him makes me aroused_, he thought miserably. Not giving another thought, he bent down and began to quickly stroke his cock. Soft whimpers left his mouth as he masturbated, he thought about all of his vivid dreams. The best one was when his dominant finally penetrated him. He could still feel the cock grow inside of him, as he felt each thrust get wilder and faster, the shiver down his spine when his prostate got hit, and even when his tormentor's paces slowed down, he still loved the feeling of it. Oh, how he wanted that big cock inside of him!

"AH!" Shining exclaimed when he finally released all over his sheets. He panted very heavily and looked down at his sheets. You know the sheets the maids have to clean. He sighed, "In hindsight…this was a…stupid idea."

He thought back to what he was reminiscing about and blushed furiously. Holy Celestia, he felt like a whore. Why of all the ponies in Equestria, did he think about _him_!? Of all the ponies-_heck out of all the stallions_-, why did he think about-?

* * *

"Sombra!" The therapist exclaimed.

Shining buried his head into the couch pillow, trying to hide his blush. He muffled a 'yes' to the crystal pony. The mare only twiddled her hooves together; she remembered Sombra's tyrannical reign very well, which only perturbed her more as to why Prince Shining Armor is having…dreams about him. She asked still shock, "So…you've been having dreams about_ him_ ever since Cadence left."

Shining took his face out of the pillow and explained, "Well, it actually started a week after Cadence left. I think that's when a full realization of her being gone kind of hit me."

The mare gave him a sympathetic look and thought more about his _problem_. She asked, "Do you remember anything that happens in your dreams?"

"Please don't make me explain them; it gets too…too bothersome after a while."

Dr. Darling only blushed at the explanation and started writing more of his symptoms on her clipboard. Vivid dreams, waking aroused, dreams get wilder each night, and the list goes on and on. The only answer she could thing of scared her. It's mostly because she doesn't know how much this'll escalate or in this case, get worse. Darling interpreted, "Well, I believe that you are just meeting your 'needs'. Due to Princess Cadence's absence, you probably feel abandoned and depressed. So, your mind created another persona to heed to your own, ahem, 'needs'."

It sort of made sense, yet it didn't explain one thing…Shining asked, "But…why _Sombra_!"

"Your psyche probably felt that he was the closest pony to give you that same _thrill_," answered Darling bashfully. Shining blushed along with her, even though he got his answer, it still bothered him that this'll continue until his wife comes back. He asked, "So, what now?"

The mare thought for a bit and replied, "Well, he _is_ just inside your brain. You could always just imagine somepony else."

"I've tried that already."

"Think of something grotesque?"

"Yes."

"Um…ignore the being?"

"Yes."

"…Cold showers," Darling ended in a smile, but it faded when she saw the saddened look the prince gave her. She ran her hoof through her lavender mane and sighed, "Well, maybe you could always seek refuge with another mare friend."

"I'm not going to cheat on Cadence!" Shining shouted. She raised her hooves in defense and explained, "No, I'm talking about the closest friend you have here in the kingdom. I would recommend visiting Ponyville, but due to the storm that'll be coming, that's not an option. I would also recommend a mare friend, because I believe your dreams will be less 'active'."

Shining raised a hoof to his chin. On one hoof, it seemed like a good idea, but on the other, it just seemed like it can go horribly awry. What if he still dreams about him? What if he ends up clopping at that friend's house? What if-

"Well, Prince Shining Armor? Good or no?" Dr. Darling quizzed.

* * *

After hearing a knock at her door, Golden Laurel put down her latest Daring Do novel and trotted over towards the repetitive sound. She was really inquisitive, since she had not remembered inviting guest over. So, the last pony she expected to see was the Prince with bags at his side. Laurel quirked an eyebrow, "Prince Shining Armor," she bowed respectfully, "may I ask why are you stopping by my home?"

"Well, I have a bit of a problem," Shining started, but was cut off by the crystal mare's gasp. She panicked, "Oh my Celestia! What has happened!? Has something happened to Cadence? Your sister? Is somepony declaring war?"

As she was listing off dangers, Shining brought in his bags and sat down on her couch. Right when he sat down, Laurel shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Shining rested his chin on his hoof and asked calmly, "You done?"

The crystal mare took a deep breath and nodded slowly. The prince sighed and thought of a way to explain himself. He didn't want to make it sound like he no longer loved his wife or is going to go searching for…_him_. After a moment of silence, he queried, "Well, you remember Sombra, right?"

Laurel's crystalline coat turned to normal fur and she whimpered, "Oh no! Don't tell me, he's back," tears started flooding her eyes, "I don't want to be enslaved again! I don't want to go through all the traumatic tortures," her hair went limp and darkened in color, her eyes no longer lively, but deader than a corpse's, "**Please, tell me he's not here!**"

Shining walked over to his friend and gave her tight hug. She shivered and cried into his coat, making it damp with tears. After waiting for her to calm down, he let go of her, looked straight into her eyes, and comforted, "If Sombra did come back, I assure that I'll protect everypony in this empire until my very last breath. I won't let any of you get captured, _I promise_. But don't worry; he isn't back and he won't come back."

Laurel was still shaking, but she felt safe. Her hair and coat transformed back to its normal state, but her eyes still lacked their usual spark. The young prince didn't think it was such great idea to tell her the rest any longer. The mare, yet again, took a breather and sighed, "Ok, I think I'm good. Anyway, yes, I remember…Sombra. What about him?"

He clarified, "I…uh…keep on having dreams about him and what happens is not what you expect." He looked at Laurel and saw her have a distressed look on her face. So, he groaned and went on, "In the dreams, we do _things_ to each other, but we never finish them. Do you understand?"

She cocked her head in confusion. She looked down at the ground and thought for a few seconds. After those seconds were up, her eyes widened and her face turned a beet red. He bit his lip, nodded, and continued, "Well, those dreams have been going on for a few weeks now and Dr. Darling says that I should live with a mare friend to calm my 'needs'. Since you're the closest friend to Cadence and I, I thought it was best to come to you."

Laurel looked at her friend and said, "It's perfectly fine if you stay here, Shining Armor. I just have one rule."

"What's that?"

"If you ever feel the need to masturbate, please go to the bathroom."

His white face now was a burning deep red. He choked, "I-I-I…o-okay."

* * *

Shining paced back and forth in front of the couch. After dinner, Golden told him he could sleep on the couch for the night; due to the fact the guest room is a mess. Unfortunately, the prince is having hard time getting to sleep. He was afraid that he would end up having an _episode_ again; and the last thing he wants to be was hard when Laurel was around. He went to the window by her door and looked outside. Her house had a perfect view of the frozen tundra and he really wanted to go out there. Unfortunately, the storm was already raging, which made travel treacherous. Thank Celestia he remembered to put up the shield to protect the empire, but that only extended his need to be out there. He growled, "NO! I can't be out there. I promised Golden Laurel that I would protect her from him. So, the last thing I'd do is bring him in here just for my own selfish needs."

After that was said, he went over to the couch, lied upon it, and closed his eyes. And after a few seconds, he got up, grabbed a heavy coat, and said, "Of course it doesn't hurt to check if he's still there, just as a precaution."

* * *

Golden Laurel's slumber was interrupted by loud knocking downstairs. She opened her eyes slowly, looked at her alarm clock, and groaned, "It's only six in the morning."

She got out bed, stretched her limbs, and staggered out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The loud knocking persisted, which caused her to get a migraine. As she got closer towards the door, she shouted, "**Alright! I'm coming!**"

When she opened the door, her jaw almost dropped to the floor. In front of her, was a snow covered and half frozen, Shining Armor. She gasped, "Shining, you're covered in snow!"

He stuttered, "N-n-n-no, r-r-r-r-really!"

Laurel bit down on his mane and pulled in the frozen pony. When she closed the door, Shining fell forward and face planted the floor. Golden Laurel sighed, "I'll go make some crystal berry tea."

* * *

**Yeah, there's not much to say. Sorry if the lemon was horrible, this is my second time writing one. My first one sucked balls (no pun intended). Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP: FiM. I only own Dr. Darling.**


End file.
